


Butterfly Club's Genius

by missjeonghanista



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boarding School, Bullying, Explicit Language, F/F, Homophobic Language, M/M, With a Dash of Smut, a little bit of sass, artist!hao, garden fairy!wonwoo, mafia son! seungcheol, model!jun, pure romance, songwriter!jihoon, student prez!gyu, trainee!hoshi, writer!jeonghan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjeonghanista/pseuds/missjeonghanista
Summary: Jung Mirae has a lot of past. But a certain someone with long straight hair is determined to know her secrets.Hao found a muse. But it's a lot more complicated than he expected.Jihoon met someone who made him feel excited after so long. But just like always, he left with no goodbyes.Wonwoo couldn't believe he's becoming a secret admirer. But it's him, so why wouldn't he?-or-an AU where rich gay kids are all sent to enter a club in a boarding school cause their parents are homophobic af





	1. Flower

_Huh,_ Mirae scoffed lightly.

_So this is the great Pledis Prep Academy._

_Doesn’t look like much._

* * *

 

“Seo Myungho. What are you drawing?” The old fart of an art teacher asked as he leant closely towards the painting from Minghao’s shoulder. Mirae looked to her side, where MInghao scooted a little further away from the pervert. Her fists clenched instinctively but she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. It never worked before but somehow it miraculously did at that moment.

“Urm. It’s nothing.” Minghao answered hurriedly, looking away from the teacher’s intent gaze and the curious looks of his classmates. Mirae took a glance at the canvas in front of the flustered Chinese boy. Unintentionally, a smile spread over her face as she recognised the story Minghao was trying to recreate through his brushes.

 _A tragic love story,_ Mirae thought to herself as that little smile stayed on her face.

A smile that Prof. Cha managed to catch as he straightened up and put his two heavy hands on Minghao’s shoulders. The boy flinched but she didn’t think the art teacher noticed. “Care to share with us what’s so amusing, student Jang Mirae?” He lilted his voice and Mirae tossed her hair back slightly.

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s the love story, if I can call it so, of Apollo, Zephyr and the flower….”

“Hyacinth.” Minghao spoke up, a small smirk forming as he shared a look with Mirae. Mirae smiled back at the boy as Prof. Cha suddenly laughed out boisterously.

“So, the flower is the reminiscence of the woman, Hyacinth? That’s very beautiful! Everyone, give Myungho a round of applause!” The class clapped their hands obediently even as Minghao raised an eyebrow at the teacher.

“Hyacinthus is not a woman. He’s a boy, a boy who died of jealousy between the gods who craved for him. Purple flower bloomed where his blood seeped. This flower, Hyacinth.”He explained with that soft, lilting voice. It reminded Mirae a little of his brother and she found herself feeling a tad closer to the stranger than just a while ago.

 Prof. Cha’s face hardened as he looked at the painting again. Without even a peep of warning, his hand reached for the edge of the painting and again, without a word, he ripped the painting to two.

ZRAPP!

Mirae’s eyes widened in shock as Hao let out an unexpected gasp at his work of art being torn apart in front of his very eyes.

“You might be in the Butterfly Club, but I won’t allow this….this filth! To show such shameful act in this class, in my classroom! You’ve stepped way out of your boundaries, Seo Myungho! Detention for the rest of the week!” He growled loudly, letting the pieces of the painting fell to the ground. His eyes challengingly glared at the boy and Minghao sighed, leaning back on his chair.

He looked disappointed rather than fear. Mirae wondered why was that.

  _And what’s with the ‘Butterfly Club’?_

The class looked away from Minghao or Mirae, in that instance, as if they were afraid by just a glance, the teacher would associate them with her, or him. But truthfully, Mirae wasn’t in the mood to be on the receiving end of such bigotry, so she let out a huge sigh as she eyed the teacher. Prof Cha raised an eyebrow at her and he sat back on his needlessly huge armchair with his hands clasped in front of him.

“You have anything to say. Mirae?” His voice travelled like soothing water, as it caused goosebumps to appear on her body. Chills, even if he did say those words with his most pleasant tone.

“Yes. I think you should apologise to Myungho. It’s a painting based on Greek mythology, no matter if Hyacinth is a boy or a girl. He made that and you just destroyed his hours of work. Don’t you think an apology is the least you can do?”

“An apology? For what? Getting rid of a disgusting painting? What he drew was blatant homosexuality and that disgusting act of… animal-like desire should not be shoved in front of young eyes such as yours.” He pursed his lips like a child and Mirae could barely resist the sudden urge to slap that expression of his face.

“Disgusting? The only disgusting thing here is you thinking that his art is trash just because you’re a homophobe! And please, stop being such a prude. Fuck, everyone in this class have watched porn and at least half of them are not virgins. Are you saying our desire is animal-like? No, right? Everyone can love anyone. That’s not something you can change by ripping apart that painting.” Mirae breathed out evenly, her glare at the teacher not cooling off even for a second.

“Jang Mi-“

“If I….” Mirae cut the teacher’s words, “If I say I’m a lesbian, and I draw a portrait of my girlfriend, would you rip that painting too, teacher?” Mirae asked in a low voice, though it almost echoed in the silent classroom. Prof Cha looked at her with disappointment as if she was his best student and she had failed him. Mirae would’ve preferred that actually.

_Everyone seems to be disappointed in me these days anyway._

“I would, Mirae. Because that would be best for you. And right now, I think the best thing for you to do is sit down and work on your painting.”

Mirae glared at the teacher for another good five seconds before she sat down, eyes still hard with emotion as she picked up her brush once again.

“And do report for detention for the rest of the week.”

_Fuck._

* * *

 

Sohyun is such a gentle little lamb, Mirae was pretty much spot-on with that statement. Which was why Mirae had expected the girl to shy away the moment rumours about her being a lesbian started to spread. She didn’t expect the girl to run away from sleeping in their shared room, though. Running her hand through her silky dark brown hair, Mirae’s eyes travelled yet again to that lone picture on her desk.

Her aunt used to say that keeping a dead person’s picture around would make the deceased unhappy and mess with the livings, but Mirae didn’t care about her superstitions. Or perhaps she rather hoped for that. Anything to get his brother back. “Oppa…” Mirae whispered and the grief was too new on her that she could almost hear him calling her back. It was just her imagination, of course and it hurt to realise that every single time. The 18 years old girl laid her head on her desk, the tears from her eyes forming little droplets like rain on that pristine surface. “Oppa…” She called out again, this time more desperate than the last.

Knock knock.

Mirae quickly whirled around on her chair and looked at her bedroom door. She wasn’t expecting anyone to come knocking on her door. Ahh, so then maybe she should? The rumours of her playing for the other team must’ve unsettled some people, she was pretty sure of that.  So Mirae got up, put a huge grey cardigan over her white tee and opened the door, mind already reeling from all the snappy comebacks she would make.

She hadn’t expected to come face to face with Minghao.

Much less with the infamous Lee Jihoon by his side.

“Hi.” Minghao started and Mirae replied with an easy smile. Jihoon was looking at her judgingly as if he was sizing her up.

“What’s up?” She asked Minghao, decidingly ignoring Jihoon for the time being. Hao shrugged and glanced at Jihoon who finally looked at her in the eyes.

“I heard about what you did in art class for this guy here. That’s….thanks.” Jihoon finished awkwardly and Hao sighed deeply.

“We would like to ask if you would join the Butterfly Club!” He chirped and Mirae eyed the odd pair for a while.

“I’m sure that’s a….an interesting club, but I’m, uh, not that interested in butterflies so…” Mirae trailed off when she saw the hard glare Jihoon sent to Minghao. Minghao shoved him a little obviously and beamed that puppy-like smile at Mirae.

“It’s not! The club is not about butterflies! It’s um…for people like us?”

“…like us? Kids with tons of rumours? Kids who get into trouble with douchebag teachers? Kids with, I don’t know, suspicious origins and missing parents?”

“Gays. He meant gays. It’s a club for queer students.” Jihoon declared, again with that glare. Mirae’s forehead cleared and the corner of her lips twitched.’

“You think I’m gay because…? Because of what happened in that art class?” suddenly, Jihoon began to look right and left even though there was no one else apart from them on the clearly lit hallway.

“We should talk somewhere quieter.” Jihoon mumbled as he walked away from them, both hands shoved into the black hoodie he was wearing.

“Don’t you think so?” He asked over his shoulder with a smirk.

Looking back now, Mirae wondered if he knew how intriguing he sounded.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

“So?” Mirae asked out loud as soon as the three of them made their way to one of the tennis courts. Jihoon shrugged and looked away to that lone, unused building on the side of the courts.

The lights were on and music could be heard, soft soothing, classical music. Mirae wondered if the building _was_ used after all.

“So…we just thought you might need some protection. After all the rumours that had spread.” Minghao offered and Mirae scoffed unkindly.

“I can take care of myself real well, thanks but no thanks.”

“So you’re not into girls?” Mirae eyed Jihoon and that blatant I don’t actually give a fuck about you I’m just doing this for the kid look he was giving off and she shrugged.

“Boys, girls, people who are neither or either. I don’t actually mind. If I like that someone, I do. It’s as simple as that.” Mirae’s answer came out a little harsher than she intended to and Jihoon chuckled.

“But you don’t want a label.” Mirae’s face coloured quickly as the boy said those words.

_He can see through me, huh._

“Yes. I don’t want that.”

“So you’re afraid too. Of people like Prof Cha. People who hate us.” He pursed his lips and it reminded her painfully of his brother, when he would snide at her over something trivial.

 _I’ll never see that again,_ the realisation fell over her head too fast, too painfully.

 “So what if I am? Those people would never do me any good anyway.” Mirae replied incessantly. Jihoon started laughing and uneasiness spread all over Mirae’s body.

“I thought you’re strong enough to handle those people. I thought wrong, sorry. My bad.” Jihoon said with a scoff and suddenly, anger started to rile up Mirae’s body and her hands shook in fury.

“My brother was strong. Strong enough to put a label on himself and it got him killed! Sorry if I disappoint you, but I don’t want to end up like him.” Mirae gritted out and the words felt so much realer than before, said out loud to these two boys whose eyes mellowed at once.

His brother was really dead. He wasn’t coming back.

“I’m sorry that I don’t want to die, shaking on the cold ground like an animal, beaten to death so much so that his own sister can’t recognise him. Dying without even saying goodbye or at least hugging me one last time. He didn’t deserve a death like that! A death like that…Haa…” Her breath became ragged and she breathed loudly as she felt the very air she breathed in suffocated her.

Everything suddenly felt too much.

She felt arms around her and those judging eyes mellowing out and bowing down in shame. She saw it all and it didn’t help stop her tears. So she ran. Just like always. She ran far, far from the two boys. When she was back under the covers in her bedroom, the only place she could consider hers in this stupid boarding school, she cried her heart out. Never mind that Sohyun got startled at the sobbing figure beneath the blankets, or at the whimpers coming out from it. Mirae couldn’t find herself to care about the other girl.

All she thought about was how stupid her big brother was.

* * *

 

Kids started spreading rumours that Mirae was depressed because of the lesbian rumour when they saw her with swollen eyes from crying. Sohyun had kindly offered that little info to the chatterboxes of the school.

But what Mirae felt when she found used condoms underneath her desk was not depression. It was anger, so much so that she kicked the desk until it toppled sideways and exited the classroom without a word. She could feel Jihoon’s eyes boring at the back of her head but she didn’t care. He could judge her how many much he wanted. He did so the very night before anyway.

It had only been two weeks since Mirae moved here so she didn’t really know the grounds well. She knew her classes of course and the way back to the dormitory.  But somehow, she found herself back to the same spot she fled from last night and she sat there, at the edge of the weathered tennis court. It was still morning, and the crisp morning air was fresh and humid with dew. She lied on her back, letting the sun bathed her in its light.

_This is so much better. This feels more like home._

“Don’t you have class?” A voice pierced through her little bubble and Mirae opened her eyes.

The boy with blonde hair and his brown notebook.

She had seen him sometimes, in passing. He was always with that notebook, lazily doodling or writing in it with his haphazard handwriting. He caught Mirae’s attention because of his blonde hair, just like how people were curious about her natural dark brown hair. His wasn’t natural though and sometimes she found herself jealous of his straightforward rebellion against the school laws. Judging by the disapproval dripping from the teachers’ mouths and hardly concealed snickers from other students, she didn’t think they shared the same thought as her.

“Don’t you?” Mirae asked back and the boy shrugged.

“Class is boring. It’s a waste of my time. What about you?” His soft voice and that kind, caring look he had was new to her. She never had a stranger look that way to her.

“Same.” She answered after some time. The boy hummed a light melody and then glanced her way. His eyes wandered to her nametag and a look of surprise dawned on his face. “Jung Mirae? You’re the kid who helped out Hao?” He suddenly blurted out. Mirae’s forehead creased deeply as she stared at the other boy. _Who’s Hao…_ Mirae thought to himself.

“Seo Myungho! He told us a girl named Jung Mirae helped him out when Scum Cha, ah no, Prof Cha scolded him…” Mirae smiled, though her lips remained a thin, tight line and the boy grimaced slightly.

“About Jihoon…I’m sorry. He’s just protective of us that’s all. Hao always wants the club to have more members but Jihoon is scared we’ll just get hurt when they up and leave. They almost always do…”

“You heard about last night?” Mirae asked, clenching her fists tightly. She couldn’t tell why she was angry. It wasn’t like she had asked Jihoon and Minghao to keep it a secret. She had just…ran away last night.

“Jihoon just said you two had an argument. Would you….tell me what happened?” He asked, those dark, dark brown eyes lighting up prettily in curiosity.

“What’s your name?” Mirae suddenly asked. “Yoon Jeonghan.” He answered simply.

“If you tell me about the club, I’ll talk about last night.”

"Butterfly Club? Well, it started with Nana. She’s an illegitimate daughter of a very influential politician. Her dad can’t afford for people to know about her, so every teacher and student signed a non-disclosure to never mention about Nana’s existence. Then, when I entered the school, the same thing happened. Then, Hao entered the school. His dad is a high-ranked member of a Chinese….association. With the three of us, we decided to make a club. Nana made this deal with the school. Whoever entered the Butterfly Club cannot be hold against certain rules. We can get kicked out without a warning if we do. We took in Hoon and Wonwoo after that deal, because the kids were bullying them too harshly. Some people come and go, Nana graduated, and…it’s just been us since then.” Jeonghan finished with a sigh and Mirae stared at him.

“Why are you in that club?” Her voice came out a whisper and Jeonghan raised a brow.

“I’m gay. My parents sent me here when they found out and didn’t want the neighbours to find out. Hoon and Wonwoo are the same. It’s the main reason they get bullied so harshly. The kids tend to not mess with the club members, since we just mind our own business and all. Minghao likes the idea of the club being a safe haven for queer students, so we entertained the idea for a while. Kids start coming in, saying whatever they have to. We get attached and weeks later when they can’t afford the funds anymore, they become the very ones who laugh at us as we pass by. It’s cruel. It really is. And that building over there,” Jeonghan pointed to the lone sports building on the side of the courts; the one that Mirae saw with the lights on last night.

“That’s our club room, and dorm, I guess. We started sleeping there when Wonwoo woke up to a knife beside his pillow. The kids were getting bolder and we couldn’t afford for any of us to lose our necks over it. Plus, the school doesn’t mind. We get to live for another day, our parents are happy to not see our faces and the school’s funds never run out. Win win.” Jeonghan chuckled at the very novelty of the situation.

“So it’ll only gets worse from used condoms?” Mirae whispered to herself and Jeonghan gave her a sympathetic smile. “More often than not, the riches are worse than the poor. I’m sorry you have to go to this school, Mirae.” The boy said with a sigh and Mirae looked away.

“Maybe we should talk some other time.” Jeonghan suddenly chirped up when the silence started to become unbearable.

“I haven’t told you about last night….”

“You don’t want to talk about it. It’s okay. I understand. We’ll talk some other time. Bye, Jung Mirae.” Jeonghan waved with that sad smile etched on his face as he got up and left Mirae alone.

Just like pretty much everyone around her did these days.

* * *

 

“Your parents have requested for you to be sent home following the recent incident with Prof Cha. I’m here to help you pack up, miss.” The maid from Jung household cowered under Mirae’s glare, certainly fooled by the wild rumours floating around in their house.

_The black sheep of the family._

_The bully hiding behind her family’s wealth._

_The problematic runaway daughter._

“I don’t want to.”

“But miss, madam has sa-“

“I don’t give a fuck what madam says. Tell her to send me to another orphanage if she wants to but I’m not going back to that hell.” Mirae spat. At the corner of her eyes, she could see Sohyun recoil a little bit more.

“Miss, you can’t do this, it’s..” Her words were cut out as the door opened with a bang. Mirae looked up to see an older, much matured version of her.

She hated the fact that she was essentially a carbon copy of her mother.

“Come home, Mirae. It seems even a boarding school can’t stand that undignified trait you have. Just who did you learn that fro-“

“Brother. I learnt that annoying trait from brother. And I’m sorry, Madam Junghwa, but I won’t go home.”

“Mirae! Why are you being such a disappointment to our family?! We sent you here because it is good education and we want you to be the best, but you still have to pick fights with the teachers and cause all this hassle! If I had known, I wouldn’t have send-”

“You sent me here because only the smartest kids can get in, and those who aren’t smart have enough money to buy the whole country.” Mirae hissed and her mother’s glare hardened.

“That’s enough. Let’s go home.” Her mother pressed. Mirae’s cool façade cracked at her mother’s incessant words and she immediately blurted out,

“Let’s make a deal.” Her mother’s very carefully made eyebrow raised up in unconcealed surprise and the corner of her lips went up a little.

“I’ll get number one in the first assessments. In return, I don’t have to go home. Ever.” Mirae voiced out and her mother’s expression became blank, as the great Yoo Junghwa tried her best to appear uninterested.

“How would I make sure you don’t make any more trouble?” Junghwa asked with that haughty tone Mirae hated since the first time she heard it. Mirae stayed silent because she didn’t really have an answer for that question. But someone else was glad to answer it for her.

“She can join that club.” Sohyun suddenly piped up in her mousy, tiny voice. Mirae glared at the girl, the very girl who had showered thumbtacks on her bed just the night before because ‘some kids asked me to’.

“What club, student?” The madame of Jung household asked, with that condescending smile on her face.

“The, the Butterfly Club?” Sohyun’s voice was smaller now, and Mirae groaned inwardly.

“If, if the club members go against teachers, they’ll get expelled at once.” Madam Junghwa’s face formed a bright, almost sickeningly happy expression and Mirae sighed deeply.

“It’s decided then. You enter this club and get number one on every test until you graduate. In return, you don’t have to return home. You can just stay here, in this amazing school for the breaks.” She declared and Mirae glared at the figure in front of her. Her mother’s face softened and she bit her lip in slight worry.

“Mirae-ah. Mom is doing all this because mom wants Mirae to have a comfortable life later on. Your name means future, and I need to make sure the future of my only child is bright, don’t you think?”

“Was brother not your child?”

“Jung Mirae!” She recoiled a little at the elder’s sharp tone and looked away.

“Just go. Please.” Mirae’s voice cracked, and she grew angry at herself for letting her mother saw her weakness in such moment. She couldn’t help it. Her mother had always pushed buttons in her that she hadn’t been able to control.

Her eyes stayed on the floor as she heard her mother’s heels spun sharply, followed by the click clack of her walking away. The door swung open and close with a bang, at which Mirae flinched involuntarily. _Mom, your daughter is struggling everyday…don’t you care?_ Mirae sighed. She loved her mother when she was small, when everything was happy and well. She loved her mother more than anything until she abandoned her brother…and that was the end of her love for her. She couldn’t understand then what had been so bad that her brother was sent to live somewhere else rather than in their house.

She understood a few months after his brother had went away. She couldn’t stop the rage that had filled her and it made her lash out to everyone who was near. She was young, still was, and she was hot-blooded. And she loved his brother so much that she didn’t want to see him suffer alone. She had followed him, and just like that her mother abandoned her too.

Mirae closed her eyes tightly and looked up to Sohyun, who was watching her intently.

“Thanks a lot, Sohyun.” Mirae gritted out when she remembered the girl had suggested the club to her mother. Sohyun curled in her feet and hands in fear, her back withholding Mirae’s heavy sigh.

“Thanks a lot.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Jung Mirae, right? Jeon Wonwoo. I’m the president of Butterfly Club. Nice to meet you.” The studious looking boy in front of her said monotonously, holding out his hand in a rigid greeting. Mirae shook his hand and saw how the boy winced at the touch, as if it was something genuinely painful for him.

“Let’s go to the club room.” He said after a moment of silence dedicated for their awkwardness. The boy turned 180 degrees and strode away, not bothering to look behind him whether Mirae followed him or not. Mirae did, of course, though there was a slight hesitation in her steps.

She would have thought that Jeonghan was the president, or at least Jihoon. Jeonghan was a senior after all, and Jihoon had a kind of dominant leadership she could see leading the club. She didn’t expect quiet, cold-looking Wonwoo to be the one who introduce her to the rest of the members.

Though at this point, she was sure she had already made a bad impression to them anyway.

They had already passed a few blocks in silence when Wonwoo suddenly piped up, “Why are you in your PE clothes?” Mirae looked down subconsciously at her track wear and shrugged. “My uniforms got scissored.” Wonwoo winced again, and Mirae looked at him cautiously.

“You can borrow mine if you want to.” Wonwoo suggested, his face expressionless as he stared dead ahead. Mirae resisted blurting out that he wore a male school uniform and he was a bit too tall for it to match well but it wasn’t like she had better options anyway. The uniforms of the students were tailored and it would be another whole week until she got new ones. So she nodded her head and said,

“Thanks. I’ll take you up on that offer.” Wonwoo looked slightly surprised and Mirae didn’t know why she was happy to crack that cold façade even a little, but she was. She really was. It was new. And it was weird, though it didn’t scare her.

“Here we are.” Wonwoo said, nodding towards the tinted black door with a beautiful spray painting of the words BUTTERFLY CLUB. Mirae held her hand out to trace the letters. It was probably made by Hao, it reminded her an awful lot of him. Wonwoo pulled off a leather bracelet with a small key dangling off it and unlocked the door with that key.

Wonwoo pushed it open and at once, a sound of awe escaped Mirae.

The room was breath-taking.

Mirae entered the room gingerly, eyeing the five small rooms inside, each with different signs of the owners. In the centre was a sleek electric blue sofa with a huge TV, some books and random things-Rubic cubes, pens, a baseball glove and a charcoal pencil, lying there, lost in its elements. She looked at the walls where different paintings were hung, some totally abstract, some portraits. Mirae got pulled towards the one at the opposite of the door, a beautiful girl, smiling with all teeth and a pencil in her hair. She looked totally relaxed, as if this was her home and someone had just taken that moment and turned it into art with palette knives.

“That’s Nana noona. She’s the one who made all this.” Mirae turned around quickly, finding herself face to face with a Chinese boy who looked at her with stars in his eyes.

“Myungho.” She called out and Minghao came closer, pulling her into a warm, brief hug. “I knew you’ll join us. Didn’t I, hyung?” Minghao said and that was when Mirae noticed Jihoon, looking at him from where he was leaning against a door. “Hey.” Jihoon greeted and Mirae smiled awkwardly back, that argument almost three weeks ago suddenly coming back to her, vivid and fresh.

“Where’s hyung?” Wonwoo asked and Jihoon straightened up, his tightly clenched fist pounded on the door next to his. Within seconds, came an annoyed voice yelling to shut up, but none of them seemed fazed by this as Wonwoo knocked even more aggressively against the door where a simple small blackboard hung and read Jeonghan.

Just then, a mop of blonde hair popped up from the room, bright brown eyes glaring at Wonwoo. “She’s here.” Mirae could hear Wonwoo said and Jeonghan’s face immediately changed to confusion until their eyes met.

“You! So you decided to enter after all.” Jeonghan grinned and Mirae was slightly blinded by how bright it was as she smiled back.

“You guys can continue with the welcome party, I have some stuff I need to do.” Jihoon mumbled but Wonwoo put his hand on his shoulder.

“Lend her your uniform.” Wonwoo suddenly said. Jihoon was confused as fuck but one look at Mirae’s PE uniform, and he immediately got the picture.

 _So her uniform got trashed too,_ Jihoon thought to himself and somehow, it wasn’t annoying that the girl had a bitchy face on, because that would be the face Jihoon made too, if people suddenly started asking favours on his behalf.

They might be more similar than he initially thought.

“Come in.” Jihoon said as he opened the glass door with a neon sign reading WOOZI”S ROOM.

The purple and blue ambience that greeted her as soon as she entered the single bedroom made her let out a small breath, a little in awe with the carefully decorated room. The furniture were all sleek leather and steel, building up to the very modern and minimalistic features of the room. “Here.” Jihoon said, handing her one of his four uniforms.

Their height was pretty much the same and their build was similar too, thin with narrow hips, though Mirae of course, had a little more curve than Jihoon. She took it with a single glance to Jihoon, and the boy seemed a little awkward, lending her his clothes. “You can try it in there, if you want.” Jihoon murmured, pointing towards another tinted black glass door. Mirae opened the door, which led to a bathroom and quickly locked the door.

First thing first, what the fuck was she getting into?

Wearing a male unifom seemed like confirming the rumours of her playing for the other team, at least in the eyes of the problematic stuck up kids that seemed to live off snickering whenever they saw her around. She had been thinking of Jeonghan, recently. Of what he said about class; a waste of his time. But she ad made the stupid move of promising her mother academic excellence, not that she really had a hard time excelling before. She just never had the need or desperation before.

But she had the need now. And she was desperate.

So Mirae went to class, tying up her hair in a neat and clean high ponytail that annoyed the hell out of the kid sitting behind her. It made class a little bearable.

Mirae didn’t know how much the other kids knew about her, since she hadn’t really had the chance of listening to any of their whispers over the weekend when she had been busy buyin furniture and trying to make her room in the club a little liveable. It was now, with a simple wooden bed and other wooden furniture. Unlike Jihoon who had a small studio, Han with his corner library, Hao’s little atelier and Wonwoo’s precious garden, her room served two purposes only. For her to sleep and study.

She never thought she would miss the small, cramped room back in the orphanage.

“Jung Mirae…” She snapped out of her train of thought, looking up to a girl in wavy black hair with a superficial charming look on her face.

“The uniform suits you a lot.” She said with a smile and Mirae replied with a simple smirk. No words. She refused to stoop down to this bitch’s level.

“I heard you join the Butterfly Club. Actually, I’ve been thinking about it and isn’t the rumour just a lie? I mean, you’re pretty and the guys in the club are handsome as well. Isn’t it a lie? You being a lesbian….isn’t it just an excuse for you to enter the club. You got in..because you want to do all kinds of gross stuff with those boys, don’t you?” The girl asked, leaning forward until her eyes were looking right in Mirae, with no hints of fear at all.

“What the fuck?~ Disgusting..” One of her little minions piped up as the little gaggle of girls giggled like kindergarteners.

“No, it’s just…it’s too easy, don’t you think? You all sleep there in the same place, away from the rest of the school, where people can hardly hear you guys. Isn’t it all too convenient?” Mirae stood up quickly, glaring at the other girl who shrugged her shoulders in response.

“I said, sleep, get it? Sleep.” The girl added and Mirae scoffed.

“And that’s all that you mean?” The girl smirked and raised her eyebrows challengingly.

“I didn’t say sex, didn’t I?” Mirae clutched in her fists and tried to stop them from shaking. But they wouldn’t. So she slammed her palms on the table.

The girl flinched.

“Why are you paying so much attention to me? To even think of me having sex…It can’t be, you like me, don’t you?” Mirae asked with a scoff and the other girl blinked her eyes rapidly.

“What, you crazy-!” Mirae pulled the other girl close by her tie, until their faces were only a couple of inches apart from one another.

The girl was pretty, Mirae would give her that.

“You’ve never been with a girl, right? Aren’t you curious? I can be so much better than any other guy. Hyun Sina.” Mirae glanced down at her nametag and the girl blushed, trying to straighten up but Mirae tugged her tie once more.

“You’re pretty. Really.” She smiled and Sina snatched her tie out of her fingers, her face blushing red as she stormed off with her little minions, obviously angry at Mirae.

But there was something there too.

Though Mirae didn’t want to think that her embarrassment was because of her flirting, instead of the fact Mirae just humiliated her in front of her whole batch.

Again, out of the corner of her eyes, she could sense Jihoon watching. It didn’t bother her as much as it did before.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make an update happen~~


End file.
